So Far So Good
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: 'We live like there is no tomorrow' Trying to keep things steady is hard, especially when secrets from the past force you into last resort. Draco/Hermione. ONESHOT.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR 'SO FAR SO GOOD' BY THORNLEY. QUOTES RECOGNIZED FROM SONG DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

**AN: This was inspired by the song 'So Far So Good' by Thornley. Warning: This is NOT a songfic, I repeat, this is NOT a songfic. Enjoy! :)**

_The two were a little bit left of center, but it wasn't like no one experienced that before._

Draco and Hermione. The news of the Wizard World. The coupling, judged by others, was considered a

'common cliche.' A Death Eater getting together with one of the Light Side. You could be seeing this straight out of a romance novel, but the two didn't let the comments get to them. They have been through worse, some judgemental idiots wouldn't stand in their way.

Most people were furious with the news. Harry and Ron were surprised, and gave Hermione a hundred reasons why they shouldn't be together. Draco's parents weren't happy, but Draco stopped listening to them long after the war, which wasn't to far, they were only eighteen years old and still going to Hogwarts, just to make up for what they missed in the seventh year.

_They got lost in paradise with each other, their company refreshing, but they always found a way to mess it up, purposely and accidental._

Others were surprised that two completely opposite people could enjoy being with the other, while most said that opposites do attract. Quite often, the couple forgot what was happening around them, loosing themselves on 'cloud Nine,' getting into trouble frequently. Hermione never got detention, but now, it was as common as Goyle forgetting where he was going. Oh, and for Malfoy's cronies, they got ditched, Draco no longer needing them and their stupidity. Harry and Ron got worried for Hermione and her health, seeing she's missing classes, or homework and it wasn't like her. She assured them that she was fine, and they had nothing to worry.

As much as paradise was nice, fucking it up every time was fun too. It could be that they want to, or not. It depended on the rising moment. In class one day, the two were so lost with the other, the teachers put them in separate rooms for the whole class. That problem was a frequent occurrence, happening every two days or so. They also got mad at each other purposely, just to make it more exciting, ruining the moment.

_Draco knew that when Hermione was right, she was right. Though, everything else in his life just might be wrong, so of course she had to be wrong as well._

"So the great golden Gryffindor girl is wrong?" Draco asked in fake shock. They were in the Room Of Requirement, calmly sitting down on cushioned black leather chairs. Hermione had parchments close by her, and books so she could make up for her missed classes.

"Like that's something really important." Hermione rolled her eyes at the gleeful looking boy.

"Hey. Since everything in my life is wrong, you have to wrong as well. Maybe you are wrong all the time." Draco hinted at the last sentence.

"Yeah." Hermione said sarcastically, dragging the word out.

_It was so far so good. They were getting through this with no problems, yet, and as long as no one knew they were faking, it would be all good. _

"How long do you think this can go on Granger before we get caught?" Draco asked. They were again in the Room of Requirement, not doing anything but just sitting. Here they were Malfoy and Granger. Out there, they are Draco and Hermione.

So I'll explain. The two were actually in a fake romantic relationship, anything that happens outside the ROR is just for shows. They haven't told anyone it's not real, and yet again, Draco didn't know why Hermione was doing this. It confused him severely. Really, this was just business, but it was hard to keep this up, and it shouldn't have to be.

She sighed. "I'm not sure Malfoy, and I don't really want to know. We have to go anyway, it's getting late." She picked herself up, dusted her robes and grabbed her bag.

"See you around." She sent a small smile his way. Draco and Hermione got along well because to get through with their ploy, they had to agree to treat the other fairly. It worked out, and they mood change wasn't such a great shift when they were out then when they were secluded.

Though Draco was worried. He wasn't worried about getting caught by others, but by Fate. He had to tell her what kind of toll their fake relationship was taking. If he didn't tell her soon, the consequences would be vast.

He whispered to the empty room the same words he did every day. "I wish my relationship with Granger was more like our fake one, but this will do...for now." He got up as well and left the room.

_They needed to find a way to get luck, even a little will push them further in this. Ever piece counts, but does sneaking in luck cross the line for this?_

Luck.

What does it stand for?

Does it stand for winning a lottery?

Or almost getting hit by a car which you should have been?

Well, whatever it was, Draco and Hermione needed it.

Like what Draco thought earlier, the toll this is taking was dangerous, and if they don't do something quick, it could all break.

All those quick chances were greatly appreciated by the desperate duo, but will fate change it's course for them? Does taking luck make their fate even worse for them?

_Their course for disaster was slowing down, so everything was going fine, but what will they do now? One little push could cause mass chaos._

Draco took a deep breath. "What now?"

"What now what?" You can probably guess where they are.

"What do we do? If we keep up this charade, we don't know what can happen." Draco explained, the fear finally reaching his voice. A secret from both their pasts was keeping them from doing this.

Hermione blinked, and looked down, face scrunched up in thought..then...she had it.

"What?" Draco could tell she had an idea, her face brightened up.

"We live like there is no tomorrow?" It was more of a question that a statement, but it wasn't no lie. The plan was to start all over again, completely. They wouldn't tell us why they started this 'dating' in the first place, and for what reason, but they did say that it was too dangerous for them to continue, no matter what.

They did finished school, and apparently that's all they heard of them after that. They disappeared like the snap of your fingers. No one knew where they were, or what happened to them.

-**Five years later**-

A girl and a boy were standing by Diagon Alley, holding hands. They were smiling and laughing. The girl had black hair in a ponytail, with piercing green eyes. The boy had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was tan, while her's was completely pale.

They were Arlene Hopkins and Ryan Adams. Two ordinary wizards.

If they only knew what they had to go through in their past life to be with each other, because those two were the reincarnations of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

Fight for your right to be whatever and with whoever you want.

Arlene nudged Ryan down and whispered in his ear 'so far so good.' His face broke into a small smile.

**AN: Bleh, really stupid ending. Hope you like it! It might be slightly confusing, but sometimes things have to be left unsolved, or thought about more.  
><strong>


End file.
